


Will All the Single Ladies Please Stand Up?

by Mad_Muse_Musings



Series: Femslash Takeover [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, and other relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Muse_Musings/pseuds/Mad_Muse_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But Pepper is a CEO, Tony’s CEO to be exact, and she knows how to school her face, so nothing comes through. She purposefully quirks her lips at the woman before tilting her head. “How did you know I was single?”</p>
<p>“Because if I was your girlfriend you would not be at a bar in Chelsea on your own tonight.” She replies cockily, a slight eye brow raise accenting it.</p>
<p>Written for Femslash Takeover prompt: July - Texts From Last Night.<br/>Text From Last Night - (313): Tonight I celebrated marriage equality by letting a girl I don't know kiss me at the club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will All the Single Ladies Please Stand Up?

It was hard not to be excited, almost everyone in their group of friends was at least bi, and most of them were in long term relationships with someone of the same sex. Tony was with Bruce, after some extended soul searching and realizing it just wasn’t working with him and Pepper. Clint and Phil had been together for so long at this point it was practically a crime that they weren’t married. Steve and Bucky were thick as thieves, even if they weren’t officially dating. Thor, Jane, and Darcy were some weird poly thing that Pepper didn’t pretend to understand, but they were happy and that’s what counted. Sif and Melinda had this thing that they wouldn’t call a relationship because they were hardened army women who didn’t have feelings, but Pepper knew they were it for each other the first time Sif let Melinda touch her double ended sword. (No, that was not a double entendre for a sex toy, it was an actual double ended sword that Sif had, had custom made because she thought it was nifty.) And tonight, they were packed into a gay bar with the rest of Chelsea waiting for the ruling to come down, because it was so close they could taste it.

“You’re looking kind of down there, Pep.” Tony says, trying to put another neon pink drink into her hand.

“I don’t want any more, Tony. It’s just hard to look around at all of you happy in a relationship. Waiting for the announcement that you can all get married. It’s just hard.” Pepper says, her smile is tight, but she just kisses Tony’s temple before moving away and into the sea of people.

Pepper drifts for a while, moving through the sea of people, mostly couples waiting eagerly, rings glinting in the lights with hands laced together. Pepper felt painfully out of place, a single woman floating through the sea of couples, but she couldn’t mope for long.

“Everyone shut the fuck up! They are making the announcement.” The bartender yells, standing on the bar and turning the TV’s up as loud as they will go.

“It’s official, Governor Andrew Cuomo has signed the bill that will allow same-sex marriage in the state of New York. Marriages will officially be legal at midnight New Year’s day.” The reporter announces before the bar erupts into a low roar of excitement.

Screams of yes and finally bounced off each other before fading into the wet sound of people passionately kissing while Pepper works her way to the back wall, content to stand there with her drink, that she was sure she left at the table but apparently hadn’t.

“They’re all disgusting. Making out like that, forcing us single people to watch them being sick in love.” The voice washes over Pepper like fine silk sheets (which she owns a few pairs of thank you, and god, is that a feeling), smooth but with the hint of a bite if you play your cards wrong. Pepper turns to look at the woman speaking, and drinks her in, from the heels that are bright red, up endless legs to a tight skirt that is just this side of not being indecent, that is black and red and matches the red lace trimmed camisole perfectly. Pepper drinks in her red lips, wondering what it would be like to kiss her until that lipstick was messed up, or if she bought the good stuff that would stay there until she took make up remover to it. She wonders what this woman would look like in her bed, red curls splayed over the black silk sheets, green eyes staring at her while Pepper pushes her over the edge again and again.

But Pepper is a CEO, Tony’s CEO to be exact, and she knows how to school her face, so nothing comes through. She purposefully quirks her lips at the woman before tilting her head. “How did you know I was single?”

“Because if I was your girlfriend you would not be at a bar in Chelsea on your own tonight.” She replies cockily, a slight eye brow raise accenting it.

And Pepper can’t help thinking that it is a challenge being issued by someone who she doesn’t even know to a girlfriend she doesn’t even have, and that is incredibly hot. “Are you throwing a challenge down to a girlfriend I don’t even have?”

The woman smirked, a small twitch of her lips, and Pepper knew that was the case. “You are sexy.” The woman took a step forward. “And god, Type A personality is just rolling off of you, and that’s so hot.” Another step forward. “And I think we should celebrate.” Last step forward and they are face to face, noses almost touching.

Pepper feels her breath catch in her throat like a stone but she doesn’t really have time to process it, because those lips are on hers. The stickiness of the lipstick somehow makes it better, and with a much practiced motion, Pepper winds her arms around the woman’s neck, never once spilling any of her drink, kissing back just as good as she was getting.

“Come home with me?” The woman whispers, forehead against Pepper’s.

“I don’t even know your name.”

“Natasha, what’s yours?”

“Pepper.”

* * *

 

Pepper groans, reaching out for her cell phone to get the damn thing to shut up, only for it to go off again.

“Will you shut that damn thing up?” A sleepy voice says from beside her, and it takes her a moment to remember that she was in bed with Natasha.

“It’s probably Tony.” Pepper mutters, pulling the phone into her line of sight and seeing she has fifteen missed text messages.

**Tony:** _Pep, me and Bruce are leaving, see you tomorrow._

**Tony:** _Your ignoring me now aren’t you?_

**Tony:** _You’re*_

**Tony:** _I know what a grammar nazi you can be._

**Tony:** _You ARE ignoring me._

**Tony:** _What the hell Pepper?_

**Tony:** _What did I do?_

**Tony:** _Come on, I’m starting to think you got like kidnapped._

**Tony:** _Or raped._

**Tony:** _Or kidnapped and raped._

**Tony:** _Or you’re dead._

**Tony:** _You’re not dead, right?_

**Tony:** _Come on Pepper, answer my damn texts._

**Tony:** _If you don’t answer me I am going to call the police._

**Tony:** _I’m serious._

Just as Pepper reads the last one another text came through.

**Tony:** _Calling the police…_

Pepper grunts reading the text from Tony before quickly typing her response.

**Pepper:** _Not dead. I celebrated marriage equality by letting a woman I didn’t know kiss me last night._

**Tony:** _That doesn’t explain anything! Why didn’t you answer my texts? Where are you?_

Grinning Pepper types her response, the grin only getting winder when Natasha pulls herself out of bed and walks across the room completely naked.

**Pepper:** _In her bed, and about to be in her shower. With her. Good bye Tony._

Pepper quickly tosses the phone on the night stand before making her way into the bathroom with Natasha, wrapping her arms around the woman, pressing kisses into her shoulder. “Shower?” She whispers.

“Sounds great.” Natasha replies, turning in Pepper’s arms to capture her lips. The lip stick was most assuredly the good stuff because most of it was still there.


End file.
